


Just like the first time, but better.

by writingwoman



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angelo’s, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sherlock is confused, They’re all happy and that’s what we deserve, and a bit annoyed, but overall happy, john is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwoman/pseuds/writingwoman
Summary: John asks Sherlock to marry him. Sherlock thinks John wants to break up. It should be fun!





	Just like the first time, but better.

John had never been more ready. It’d been three years since their first kiss, two and a half years since their first ‘I love you’ and two years since they first slept together. It was time and he was ready. 

“Something wrong?” Sherlock’s voice awoke John from his thoughts. He looked up at his boyfriend. The candle Angelo had put in front of them was lighting Sherlock’s features, making him look even more beautiful than usual, just like their first night there.  _Still utterly breathtaking._ John thought. 

“Do you remember our first night here?” John gave voice to his thoughts avoiding Sherlock’s question, then looked around at the place before laying his eyes on Sherlock again. 

“Yes. What about it?” The latter replied, furrowing his eyebrows. 

John took a deep breath. “I mark it as the night that changed my life.” 

“How so?” 

John smiled widely, taking Sherlock’s hand in his. “Before meeting you I was depressed, I missed the war more than anything. The thrill of it, the sweat of the men running and shouting both out in the field and while resting, moving from place to place not knowing if I was going to live or die—it was everything to me, but you know that, and so when I was forced to come back I couldn’t give my life meaning, it’d become dull.” John’s smile faded, but he kept caressing Sherlock’s hand with his thumb. “The only thing I liked was having my gun. I felt powerful. Knowing I could use it whenever I wanted.” 

“John, why are you telling me this?” Sherlock’s tone became serious, genuinely concerned. 

John shook his head. “Then I met you, and you brought me back to life.  _You became my war._ From the moment I saw you, you were.. astonishing and I got scared. Had never been able to talk to you about how much I loved you because of what you’d said here that first night, you not being interested in me.” 

“Oh so you _were_ hitting on me.” Sherlock smirked, his tone softening but quite confused. 

“Of course I was.” John chuckled, heart beating happily inside his chest. “I was. You had turned my life around in not more than twenty-four hours, I had to know if you were available. I’m not the most confident person, so when you turned me down I never tried again and pushed away the possibility of us ever becoming a thing.” 

“I’m not sure how I should respond to this.” Sherlock was trying to deduce where this was going but John had become good at circling around things, not letting him deduce straight away. Still, he didn’t have a good feeling about the whole thing. Despite the compliments, he had a hunch this wasn’t going to end well.

“Just listen to me.” John advised, calmly. Sherlock nodded so he continued. “I had the chance to confess my feelings so many times, in the pool before Moriarty came back in. After admitting it with Irene I would have followed you out if she hadn’t stopped me, making me second guess myself and scared of rejection once again. And then you looked at her in a way that made me think you were attracted to her—“

“Don’t be absurd.” 

“Sherlock.“

“Sorry, go on.” 

“I thought you liked her, so I got jealous. I’m not a jealous person, never have been. But with you, how can I not be? With her I felt powerless, she was everything you could have fancied. I was nothing.” John continued, thinking back at the time where he thought Sherlock was straight. 

“You know that’s not true.” Sherlock’s eyes saddened and squeezed John’s hand. 

“No I know, now.. I didn’t know then. But anyway, that was mainly what threw me off. Then there was Janine, it confused me more than ever. You kept being hot and cold about romantic relationships and I didn’t know what to do. I was with Mary still so of course, it’s not like I could have done anything either way. Even if what I really would have needed was you asking me to.” 

“You would have left her  for me ?” 

“Without blinking.” 

Sherlock was more confused than ever at that point. Was John breaking up with him? “John, you should know I didn’t mean to do whatever I did and while I’m flattered by your compliments I’m not entirely sure on why you want to break—“ 

“No, I’m not asking—no. I’m just saying I want to marry you.” John’s words came out just as quickly as their first night there and surprised John as much as Sherlock. 

“You—“ Sherlock breathed out, was it a joke? “You, what?” 

“I want to marry you.” John repeated, firmly and without breaking the eye contact. 

“Why? Based on all the things you listed you shouldn’t want to.” Sherlock was again, confused. 

“It’s because of those things I want to marry you. I want to call you my husband, I want us to wear wedding bands, celebrate anniversaries after anniversaries, I want us to be official in front of the law, God, I don’t care. In front of everyone. I want to have you for the rest of my life. I want to watch you walk down the aisle, hold your hands, feed you the wedding cake, dance with you. I want it all. I waited enough, it’s time.” John explained, feeling love and want rise in his system. 

Sherlock listened carefully and was pleasantly surprised when he heard his inner voice scream ‘yes’ inside him. He decided, though, to play a little. “John I have never seen myself getting married to anyone. Marriage is just a piece of paper to me, useless and pointless that proves something I hardly believe in. I find gatherings such as weddings to be unbearable, people laughing and talking. Vows are just words, I said at your previous wedding that that one would be my first and last time I vowed something, you should be aware of that.” 

John’s world crashed on his shoulders and he let go of Sherlock’s hand right away, rage filling him up. Of course, he should have known, Sherlock wasn’t the marrying type. He felt so stupid to have even thought—his trail of thoughts stopped when Sherlock took his hand again. “But with you, John.” He said softly. “With you I’d do it all. I died for you, I think I can manage marrying you.” He smiled. 

John smiled as well, before fading it. “I don’t want you to go through with it because marriage is what I want. I can’t ask you to believe in something you don’t.” 

“I don’t believe in marriage with any other person, I don’t care about it with anyone else but you. I can see myself getting married with you. I can see you smiling at me from the aisle,  _feeding me up_, dancing with you, wearing wedding bands. Everything you see with me, I see with you John. Always have.” Sherlock assured, believing his own words one hundred percent. 

“Is that a yes?” Whispered John. 

“Technically you haven’t asked.” Sherlock teased, smirking. 

John smirked back, standing up. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m asking, so shut up or you’re going to ruin it.” John puffed his chest then grabbed a black box from inside his pocket. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes—“ He began, kneeling down.

“Be the time I told you my full name damned.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and John chuckled. 

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes,—“ John repeated, looking up at him. “Will—“

“Yes.” 

John laughed. “Let me finish.” 

“Hurry up.” Sherlock rolled his eyes as his heart raced. 

“You’re the one who wanted me to ask, so now I’m asking.” John complained, playfully. 

“Yes.” 

“Let me ask.” John repeated. 

“Yes.” 

“Will you—“

“I don’t know anymore, it’s taking you forever.”

“Sherlock!“ 

“John, you’re making a scene.” He winked at him and John pursed his lips. “Fine, I’ll stop.” He smiled down at him and raised a hand on his heart as to promise.

“Will you marry me?” John opened the small box and revealed the silver band inside. 

“Yes.” 

They laughed together and John pushed the band down Sherlock’s left hand finger. “I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you.” Sherlock agreed, pulling his fiancée up to kiss him properly. 

A round of applause made their snogging stop, annoying both of the boys just a tiny bit. “Later.” Both promised and let themselves be congratulated by the few people inside the restaurant. 

“I always knew you guys were going to end up married.” Angelo had said at one point and deep down both of them knew as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this❤️
> 
> You can find me at writing-woman on tumblr! I mainly post Johnlock stuff there..... and be weird.


End file.
